


Evil Snowmen

by talkingtothesky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Jack wants Gwen to be careful. Gwen just wants to have fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated posting. Almost a double drabble.

“What the hell?”

 

They stared at the monitor.

 

“Jack, did you put something in the wine?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Not me.”

 

“So we’re not both off our heads on drugs and there really _are_ living snowmen advancing towards the Hub?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Let’s go pelt snowballs at them!” Gwen jumped up and made for the exit, ready to have some fun.

 

But Jack leapt up after her and caught her by the wrist, spinning her to face him. “Gwen, be careful,” he told her.

 

“They’re only snowmen, Jack.”

 

“And something pretty spooky is going on if someone’s controlling snowmen. There could be a lot more going on here that we don’t know about.”

 

Gwen knotted her fingers through Jack’s and squeezed them. “Since when did you get so careful?” She leaned into him and Jack’s other hand came to rest at her hip.

 

“Since I don’t want you to get killed,” he said softly.

 

Gwen fought a blush. “Thanks. But we’ve still got to do _something_.”

 

“Fine. But you stick close by me, okay?”

 

She squeezed his hand again to show she understood. “Don’t worry, I have good throwing aim.”

 


End file.
